A Knight's Legacy
by Tiffany3
Summary: a new Knight
1. Another Day for another Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (but Gabriel, he's mine!!!) and I don't own ER. I live in the Philippines in where the dollar rules way over the peso and I'm only 18. Please don't make my life more miserable, I don't deserve the lawsuit! I'm just doing this in memory of Lucy Knight.  
  
This fanfic is an "AU" or Alternate Universe though I really made the effort to make it as "real" as possible.  
  
  
  
A KNIGHT'S LEGACY  
  
Chapter I:  
  
Another Day for Another Knight  
  
by  
  
Tiffany (rogueslayer747@yahoo.com)  
  
This is chapter 1 of the story of Lucy Knight's brother who will also be a part of County. Don't worry, every chapter is kind 'a like every episode. Nothing is left to hang and spoil your fun.  
  
White Coat  
  
It was an early morning in September. A young man, in his mid-twenties was calmly seated inside the El train. He has a neatly-cut blond hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
"6:47 AM," looking at his watch, he said softly to himself.  
  
"Are you a doctor?" a young voice inquired.  
  
The young man looked up, he saw a boy, probably of age nine or ten looking straight at him. Realizing that the question was for him, he responded:  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You're wearing a white coat."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Silly me. No, I'm not a doctor--at least not yet. I'm a med student."  
  
"Oh, cool."  
  
*Cool. Why does that sound a little awkward now that I'm constantly buried in my books trying to memorize what Dr. Parks told me to…*  
  
"Someday, I'm gonna be like you," the young boy said with his eyes gleaming with excitement.  
  
"A med student?" he said jokingly.  
  
"A doctor."  
  
"Oh, that would be nice," for he, too, could still remember the time when he was so young yet knew that one day, he'd be a doctor.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the little boy again.  
  
"Gabriel. You?"  
  
"Mikhail."  
  
"Mikhail," he paused for a while, then, "the patron saint of the sick. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful doctor someday."  
  
This comment made the boy seated in front of him smile, "Thanks. I'm gonna save a million lives when I become one."  
  
"You do that, okay?" Gabriel continued, "who are you with?"  
  
"My mom, she'll pick me up at the station four stops from here... my parents are, you know, divorced... they think I am a ping-pong ball."  
  
"That's not true. They care for you so much, I'm sure. Maybe they just hate trains,"  
  
this comment made Mikhail laugh a bit.  
  
"Oh, Mikhail, this is my stop. Hope to see you soon." Then Gabriel stood up and got off the train.  
  
*County, * he thought to himself. * here I come *  
  
Where the Real Action Is  
  
It's another typical ER morning. A little bit slow, but the day is young, and many things--some expectacular, some depressing--are about to happen one way or another.  
  
"It's 7:05, Dr. Weaver."  
  
"Thanks, Randi... and, oh, we're expecting some med students to start their rounds today... you know where to find me if they ask... "  
  
Even before Randi could say anything, the sound of sirens echoed towards them. Chuny went in, "DR. Weaver, MVA involving a 17 year-old female and a 19 year-old male. They're already outside."  
  
Weaver immediately rushed to the Ambulance Bay Area and told Randi to "Get Kovac and Chen immediately!"  
  
Culture Shock  
  
"This early?" Gabriel said to himself. He rushed towards the Ambulance Bay Area where three doctors and several EMT were hauling off two persons, a teenage girl and a boy, into stretchers.  
  
"How can I help?" He said to them, almost screaming in order for them to hear what he was saying since everyone's so busy talking each other through the procedures.  
  
"Who are you?" Chen raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm a med student."  
  
"He's crashing!" Kovac yelled.  
  
"Let's get them inside now!" Weaver ordered. Then, turning to Gabriel, "you, help me push her inside."  
  
He noticed that she was holding a crutch on her right hand and couldn't quite move the stretcher with only one help from the EMT. "OK."  
  
Dr. Chen and Dr. Kovac and one EMT pushed the teenage boy to Trauma 1. Some nurses followed them.  
  
Meanwhile, "What's your name?" Weaver asked him.  
  
"Gabriel Kni..."  
  
"OK, Gabriel, help me push him inside Trauma 2. My name's Dr. Kerry Weaver, I'm the Chief or Emergency Medicine and I'm also your attending." To Randi: "Get some nurses in here now!"  
  
They've reached Trauma 2, and 2 nurses squeezed themselves in towards the girl. One of them almost knocking Gabriel off:  
  
"Don't just stand there. Help us lift." One nurse ordered.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Gabriel grabbed the sheets, preparing to lift and transfer the patient from the stretcher to the bed.  
  
Weaver commanded, "On three. One. Two. Three."  
  
It was a chaotic scene. People were moving everywhere. For a moment, he asked himself what should he do. But again, his thoughts were interrupted when a young male doctor stormed inside the room.  
  
"Dr. Carter, Shelley Johnson, 17, MVA, intubated en route to the ER. BP's 110/90; HR is 66; Pulse Ox down to 70," said one male nurse.  
  
"Belly's tender," added Weaver. "Malik, arrange for an abdominal CT and a chest... and draw some blood, get me a CBC and Coag Panel."  
  
With this, the male nurse quickly drew some blood from the patient and stepped out of the room to get the tests.  
  
"Oh, man. She's got a nasty cut in her neck," the other nurse told them.  
  
"You," Carter looked at Gabriel. "Do you know where the internal jugular vein and common carotid artery ate located?"  
  
Gabriel nodded.  
  
"Good. I need your fingers."  
  
"M-my fingers?" he asked feeling a little awkward about the way Dr. Carter addressed him.  
  
"Yes, your fingers... oh, and Abby,"  
  
"Dr. Carter?"  
  
"Throw him one of those sterile gloves."  
  
"Carter, what in the hell are you doing?" angrily asked the Chief.  
  
"We're short of staff. Abby's bagging; I'm on the deep lac on her wrist; You're on the belly. He could put pressure on that neck cut."  
  
"OK. But monitor him." Weaver said it in a very reluctant manner.  
  
Carter went to Gabriel after he wore the gloves. Carter grabbed his index and middle finger, making him apply pressure on the vein and the artery that were lacerated on the girl's neck, "Stay in there. Whatever you do, don't take your fingers off her neck."  
  
"Yeah, I won't," he looked at his hand on the girl's neck. They were already soaked with blood. He felt afraid but then he also felt something else... something surreal, he just can't believe what he was doing--trying to save this girl's life.  
  
"Corday's here, and so as Malik" said Abby referring to the two who were rushing to Trauma 2.  
  
"I've got it, you can go outside and clean up now," Corday said as she gently took Gabriel's fingers off the girl's neck, with which the release caused a little blood to squirt off to Gabriel's white coat.  
  
Breather  
  
As he stepped out of Trauma 2, he felt exhilarated. *So, this is ER life. * he paused for a while, took a deep breath and headed towards the desk area where Randi was reading something from the computer.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I could get a new lab coat?"  
  
"What?" Randi sounded irritated by the inquiry.  
  
"A new lab coat, mine is soaked." Gabriel leaned a little towards Randi.  
  
She can't take this interruption anymore. Randi decided to look up, ready to give this "future boss" a bitchy little lecture to "Go get help elsewhere, can't you see I'm busy?" but her plan was short lived. She was shocked to see a handsome young man, leaned slightly towards her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Lab... Coat? Huh-hmm..." Randi was just staring at him. This made Gabriel smile a little.  
  
"Yes," he agreed softly. "A clean one... please."  
  
"This way," Randi showed him to one of the closets. "Oh, man, we've only got scrubs in here. I wonder where they put the coats?"  
  
"Scrubs are fine."  
  
"So, you third year?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's your size?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Randi smirked, "Your scrub suit size."  
  
"Oh, Large."  
  
"Large. Large. Here. Large." She handed them the green scrubs. "You're tall, what's your height?"  
  
"I'm 6 foot 2," he answered while taking off the bloodstained lab coat and putting on the green scrub.  
  
"Looks nice on you. Oh, just put your coat in one of those bags."  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it."  
  
"We better go back, the desk is unattended, and I might get in trouble."  
  
Gabriel put his dirty clothes on one of the bags Randi pointed to then they headed back to the desk area.  
  
Getting Used to It  
  
Weaver, Carter, Corday and Nurses Abby and Malik just went out of Trauma 2. Gabriel overheard Corday say something like "We did our best." Or something close to that. Then there was Kovac and Chen, pushing the teenage boy out of Trauma 1.  
  
"So he's fine?" Dr. Carter asked Jing-Mei.  
  
"He's stable. We're heading him up to the OR, Romano's waiting. This guy needs a colostomy."  
  
"OK," Carter said as he moved towards Exam 1 where according to Malik, a patient complaining with "severe itching down under" was waiting.  
  
Abby and Dr. Weaver approached the desk. Weaver talked to Randi asking her to call the girl's parents since they couldn't be reached earlier.  
  
"Tough first day?" Abby asked Gabriel.  
  
"A little. I didn't expect it to be this... this... hyper... for my first day."  
  
Abby just smiled, she probably remembered her own days as a med student at county assigned at the ER.  
  
"The patient died?" continued Gabriel.  
  
Abby looked at Gabriel's eyes, her expression was sad. "Yes. She bled profusely on her chest and belly."  
  
"Sad to hear that."  
  
"Drunk drivers! And it's only 7:55," Abby said in a tone resembling more of regret than anger. She then said she'd see him later; she has some work to do. Gabriel nodded at this.  
  
After finishing with Randi, Dr. Weaver turned to Gabriel.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you properly," she apologized.  
  
"It's fine, really."  
  
"So, Gabriel, things were fast this morning we didn't get to catch your last name."  
  
Gabriel paused for a while and took a deep breath before he answered,  
  
"It's Knight. I am Gabriel Knight."  
  
  
  
----------------------- End of Chapter I -----------------------  
  
  
  
Vocabulary used in this Chapter:  
  
  
  
Bagging – helping a patient breathe by inserting a tube down the throat (intubating) and manually letting air to the lungs by means of rhythmically pressing an Ambu-bag which is attached to the tube.  
  
BP – blood pressure  
  
CBC – Complete Blood Count  
  
Chest – Chest x-ray  
  
Crashing – slipping away from life.  
  
Coag panel – a test to determine how well the blood is clotting.  
  
Colostomy – a surgical procedure in where a "hole" is made in the abdomen in where waste materials can pass through while the patient cannot ughughcrapughugh on his own.  
  
CT - CAT scan, Computerized Axial Tomography  
  
Pulse/ox - pulse oximetry, a measure of the saturation of hemoglobin by oxygen, or how well the person is breathing.  
  
[pic] 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything that has got to do with ER, but this story and new character. Please don't sue me; I'm just doing this in memory of Lucy Knight.  
  
  
  
This fanfic is an "AU" or Alternate Universe.  
  
  
  
{This chapter of the Gabriel Knight "saga" a.k.a. A Knight's Legacy takes place right after he said his complete name to Dr. Kerry Weaver in the ER at the first chapter of this story titled}  
  
  
  
A KNIGHT'S LEGACY  
  
Chapter II:  
  
Memories  
  
by  
  
Tiffany  
  
  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
"Knight?" Weaver asked, more to herself than Gabriel. It was obvious that she was shocked by this revelation. Could there really be another 'Knight' working with them in the ER? Everything flashbacked to the doctor as she was seeing pictures of a young med student on her first day on the ER two, maybe three years ago. The same girl she noticed carried a certain torch with her, lighting up the lives of every patient she took care of. The same girl who lay motionless and frail in the bed inside Trauma 1 as they fought to keep her heart beating. The girl she felt responsible for as she flatlined one faithful morning just right after Valentine's.  
  
"Dr. Weaver..." her name sounded like it was coming from another side of a tunnel.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I wasn't... paying much attention," she said apologetically, unsure how many times Gabriel had called her.  
  
"It's okay. Is there anything you'd like to... uhm... y'know... ask me?"  
  
"Ah, yeah. I just need to ask, to confirm. I had a student with that name in here about two-three years ago..."  
  
"Lucy Knight," he said almost automatically.  
  
"Yes, Lucy Knight. Are you related to her in some way?" Weaver's voice was a little shaky.  
  
"She is my sister."  
  
Weaver fought for words, she didn't have any idea what to say to him. 'Sorry?' perhaps... but she was really unsure.  
  
*Heck! You're the chief of Emergency Medicine. You know what to say, dammit! * She thought to herself.  
  
"So, Gabriel, what do you think your specialization will be?" She avoided the topic.  
  
Surprised by this action, Gabriel's eyes widened a bit. He anticipated questions about Lucy, about him, their parents, and her death. He knew what to expect at County especially with that part about the gossip. But Dr. Weaver didn't ask, and he was glad she didn't. Because up to now he still doesn't know how to react about it for Lucy was dear to him and still, even after two and a half years, maybe he was just not ready yet. So, he just smiled at the Chief, thanking her silently and answered:  
  
"I was thinking surgery. Or maybe emergency medicine."  
  
"Good choices," Kerry smiled back at him, seeing in his eyes the same enthusiasm his sister once had.  
  
"OK," she continued, "I'm gonna hand you off to Dr. Jing-Mei Chen. She was the one you saw in the Ambulance Bay Area helping the teenage boy. The one with him was Dr. Luka Kovac. You may wait for her later." She turned to Randi, "Randi, what time is it?"  
  
"8:15 AM, Dr. Weaver," Randi said, then added, "and it's time for you to buy a new watch." in a whisper. She also threw a short glimpse to Gabriel who at his height, was towering over Dr. Weaver.  
  
"I heard that," Weaver threw Randi a look. "OK, Gabriel I have to leave you now, I've got paper work." She gets inside into the counter and grabs something. "Here. This is an audio tour of County. Help yourself." she handed the tape to Gabriel as she made her way into her office, while he was left alone puzzled by the tape. "Audio tour???" it made him laugh a bit though.  
  
Lunchtime at Doc's  
  
Gabriel was alone, sitting in one of the booths at Doc Magoo's. He was having tuna salad and root beer for lunch and on his left side, a little palm-top computer was open.  
  
"Hey," a voice addressed him.  
  
"Oh, hi... may I help you?" Gabriel looked up.  
  
"I'm Yosh. I'm a nurse at County... you're new, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I can see you've finished with Dr. Weaver's Audio Tour," Yosh said, pointing to the Walkman that lay on the right side of the table.  
  
"Oh, yes. It was very helpful... a little boring... but helpful."  
  
"You know what, when Lucy was here, Dr. Greene was the one who showed her around. She didn't get the chance to experience the world-famous Weaver Audio..."  
  
Gabriel was a little uneasy, but he pretended like it was nothing. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," Yosh smirked, "you should consider yourself lucky, you know..." he joked.  
  
"Lucky? Oh man, I sure hope so considering what happened here earlier."  
  
"You'll get used to it... I'm gonna leave you now. I have to rush, you know, I don't want to make either Weaver or Romano screaming their lungs out because they couldn't find a nurse."  
  
"A'right. See ya't County."  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting Started  
  
After meeting Yosh at Magoo's, Gabriel headed back to the ER.  
  
*Oh, man! Hospital smell! Good thing I really like what I am doing* he thought.  
  
"Hey, Randi, do you have any idea where I could find Dr. Chen?"  
  
"Try the Lounge."  
  
"OK, thanks." With this Gabriel turned around muttering: "Lounge, lounge, lounge... yup, this way." He headed towards the corridor, turning to the door on the left.  
  
Knock, knock. He slowly opened the door and saw Dr. Corday having coffee.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Chen."  
  
"Oh, you were the one who was sticking his fingers against the MVA victim's neck earlier, weren't you?" Corday asked.  
  
*Whoa, British! I didn't quite notice that earlier.*  
  
"Uhm, yes. I am Gabriel Knight. Third year."  
  
"Knight. Oh, yeah, you were Lucy's brother?" she asked, taking a sip in her coffee.  
  
"Yes. I am. How did you know?"  
  
"Randi. She was talking about you with the nurses before lunch. I am Elizabeth Corday."  
  
*So, that was how Yosh knew* Gabriel took a moment before saying anything to Elizabeth.  
  
"You operated on Lucy... my mom and I didn't get to thank you... thanks."  
  
Corday smiled. "It's my duty, any surgeon would've done the exact same thing."  
  
"Maybe, but not the way you did."  
  
"Gabriel, I am so sorry for your loss," her smile faded, and in Corday's eyes can be seen the same look when she pronounced Lucy dead.  
  
"Me too."  
  
The door opened, breaking the silence which was forming inside the lounge. Another doctor came in.  
  
"Hi there," the doctor addressed the two who were unusually silent, staring at each other at the lounge.  
  
"Oh, Gabriel, this is my husband, Mark Greene."  
  
"Please to meet you." Gabriel made a way for mark to pass by him.  
  
"You're third year? I suggest you get a locker before the other med students beat you to it." Mark said it in a manner more insisting than suggesting.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to do just that." With this, Gabriel headed to one of the empty lockers just behind them.  
  
"Get the third one from the right, the others' locks are broken," Corday suggested.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just as Gabriel was stacking his things in the locker: two books, a computer, a Walkman and portable CD player, he noticed a familiar-looking sticker attached at the locker's door:  
  
'Chaos. Panic. Disorder. My work here is done.'  
  
Seeing this, he smiled. It was the same sticker Lucy had in the bumper of her car.  
  
------------------------- End of Chapter II --------------------  
  
Note: 'Chaos. Panic. Disorder. My work here is done.' Is not mine either... I saw it from somebody else's car and thought that it would be nice for the effect. I don't deserve the lawsuit. 


	3. Pop Quiz

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything that has got to do with ER, but this story and new character. Please don't sue me; I'm just doing this in memory of Lucy Knight.  
  
This fanfic is an "AU" or Alternate Universe.  
  
  
  
A KNIGHT'S LEGACY  
  
Chapter III:  
  
A Doctor's Heart  
  
by  
  
Tiffany  
  
  
  
Pop Quiz  
  
It was around 3:00PM; Gabriel was in the waiting area, he was instructed by Dr. Greene to tell some patients not to crowd up the ER...  
  
"Please, everyone," he was already shouting. "One companion per patient... one!"  
  
But this is the ER, some people just didn't want to listen and every effort that Gabriel was exerting seemed so futile as no one would even follow his requests... occasionally he would turn around to see if people could help him get the situation done, but Randi, Frank, the nurses and the doctors were too busy... too busy smirking while watching him struggle in the middle of the ER.  
  
"But we need to be here!" one man from the back shouted.  
  
"Yes, we're family!" A woman who was with two more people argued. And a couple of more reasons were voiced out, all of which, seems to be attacking him and not the rules.  
  
"Hey!" a voice from a woman from Gabriel's back echoed through the room. "If you don't follow our rules, we might as well not be able to do our jobs! You people crowding up in here limits our capability to move around and treat the members of your family. Now, if you still won't listen it's either we get security or your cousin, son, father or whoever it is that we are treating might as well be worse!"  
  
With this comment, most of the people reluctantly got out of the ER, leaving the waiting area almost two-thirds less.  
  
"Smooth." Gabriel was impressed.  
  
"Yeah? Try doing that for almost the rest of your life and you'll understand."  
  
The woman continued...  
  
"I believe you'll be my doctor-apprentice. I am Dr. Jing-Mei Chen."  
  
"Yeah. That's me. It really took me a while to find you and here, you're the one who found me."  
  
"Well, I don't think I need to explain my whereabouts to you, Knight."  
  
"I never asked for it."  
  
"Clever. Anyway, so... little intelligent clerk, who--according to Abby-- successfully located the internal jugular vein and common carotid artery earlier, tell me..."  
  
She paused; it appeared that Chen was thinking of a question...  
  
"...a female patient, 25, presents with severe pain in her navel, complaints of going frequently to the bathroom, and fluid discharge, you will?"  
  
Gabriel stopped and thought,  
  
"Is the patient sexually active?"  
  
"Why ask that?"  
  
"Maybe it's STD or..."  
  
"Say, you don't know and she won't tell, she's very... private. What'll you do?"  
  
He paused a while before answering,  
  
"Say, get a urine exam. Test for UTI and other bladder and kidney infections... uhm... that would be the S.O.P., right?"  
  
Chen didn't respond. Gabriel continued, getting a little nervous and embarrassed...  
  
"If she tests... positive for... Urinary Tract Infection... then, treat with Cotrimoxazole... or Sulfamethoxazole, 800mg twice daily for seven days."  
  
"What if she's negative?"  
  
"I'll make a differential diagnosis... if that's not UTI, then maybe..."  
  
Chen cut him short,  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"No. If... if... if that's not UTI, then I'll arrange for a pelvic or pap smear and get a biopsy for possibilities of an ovarian carcinoma or... mayb... I mean, get an ultrasound..."  
  
Chen just looks at him, her left eyebrow slightly raised. Finally he managed to say,  
  
"You know what, I'll just hand her to OB/Gyn if she's negative for UTI."  
  
Chen laughed. "Easy way out. Well, that was good. You obviously were memorizing your book." She stresses the word 'memorizing'.  
  
Chen continued, "well, I expect with that performance you won't be much of a trouble student... so, here's what you're gonna do... go for rounds, record the patient's vitals in rooms which seems interesting enough for you. Sign your name at the bottom and the time..."  
  
She looks up at Gabriel, who was staring at her,  
  
"...oh c'mon, Gabriel, you know the drill. Just get their vitals. If you have questions, I'll just be around, find me. If you get into trouble... I'm not your resident." Chen with an almost-smile, walked away.  
  
Mommy and Daddy, where art thou?  
  
Hours have passed; Gabriel was almost finished with the rounds. Going to the different rooms he met some interesting patients. Though he was quite intrigued about the one who introduced himself as Pablo. He kept on complaining about a 'green bus trip' two years ago... Gabriel didn't really understand what was it about but it definitely kept his mind off the coming hours in which he would have to go home, and study some more.  
  
Gabriel walked the corridor; he stopped to pick up a sheet of paper--a prescription pad--from the floor.  
  
"Hey, so how was it?" A male doctor, with odd, dyed hair asked.  
  
Gabriel stood up while saying: "Uhm, fine. The day was unusually fast for me."  
  
"Whoa! You're tall. I'm Dr. Dave Malucci. Call me Dr. Dave, if not, I'll break your neck."  
  
"Dr. Dave..." Gabriel shook Malucci's hand.  
  
"OK, I'm gonna go in now..." Malucci headed for the door of Exam One but then quickly turned around. "Hey,"  
  
"Ya?" Gabriel didn't expect him to turn around and talk to him again.  
  
"Don't waste your time picking up those pads, let housekeeping do it."  
  
"Well, I wondered what if some lunatic patient got it and tried it to buy some substance... the I figured I'd better do it before that happens."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I... I used to do that once you know... to keep the streets safe... from druggies... yeah..." Malucci nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you did." Gabriel answered trying to hide his sarcasm. What again did Lucy call Malucci? Ahh, 'Dr. I'm-so-cool-I-don't-need-the-rules!'  
  
"Right. I'm gonna get inside now." Malucci said embarrassed, he never thought that prescriptions lying around could really get someone in trouble.  
  
Gabriel was heading to the lounge. It was about twenty minutes before seven. In county, the med student's first hospital shift would only be for twelve hours and the succeeding ones for thirty-six. Twenty more minutes and he'd be out of there.  
  
*Well, I'm almost out. I need to rest. Man, this job's crazy... but worth it. *  
  
"Hey, what are you doing there?" Gabriel asked a little girl who was balled up in one corner of the ER.  
  
"I'm tired. I've been looking for Mommy for so long. I can't find her. Can you help me find her?" the little girl's eyes beamed.  
  
"Sure. We'll find your Mom. Is she a patient?"  
  
"No. My Dad is."  
  
"Your dad is sick?"  
  
The girl didn't respond. Gabriel continued:  
  
"OK, but before we find them, tell me your name first."  
  
"Shayla." Her voice was soft. It was like a little angel's. Gabriel thought that his shift wasn't really that bad. First, he meets a little boy in the train, Mikhail, and now, he's helping this little girl... Pediatrics would also be nice.  
  
"I'm Gabriel. So Shayla, how old are you?"  
  
"Four." The girl sticks out three fingers.  
  
This made Gabriel smile. He reaches up to her hand and carefully flicks another finger up.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It takes a while getting used to it," the little girl blushed for not remembering how to properly stick her fingers up to show her age.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"I'm too tired."  
  
"Too tired... alright. Say, a piggy-back ride?"  
  
The girl leaps from her position into Gabriel's back. Gabriel continued: "So, where did you last see Mommy?"  
  
"There," Shayla pointed out to the direction of Exam 2.  
  
"OK, exam 2 it is!" but before Gabriel could place another step a man appeared in front of him, about 8 yards away.  
  
"You! Keep your hands off my daughter, freakin' son of a –b***h!"  
  
Gabriel quickly put Shayla down and anticipated the man's attack. The man leaped in front of him but luckily, Gabriel was able to avoid him. The man fell flat on his chest. Gabriel quickly held the man's arm tight behind him. Malucci stormed out of Exam 1 after hearing some clashing noises due to the pile of hospital stocks that were thrown away. Malucci helped Gabriel restrain the man.  
  
"Get off me, you freakin' sons-of-a-b***h! Get off me, I'll kill yah!!!" the man yelled out even louder.  
  
Weaver tried to rush to the three but her crutches prevented her from moving too fast.  
  
"Call security!" Weaver ordered.  
  
Two security guards and a woman rushed to the scene. The officers put handcuffs on the man while the woman rushed to the direction of the frightened child.  
  
"Honey, stop crying, Mommy's here."  
  
"Don't arrest him just yet. Let's just place him on the Psych ward. I've called Legaspi for a consult." Weaver instructs the officers. Then turning to Malucci and Gabriel: "Are the two of you okay?"  
  
"Yes. We're fine," Gabriel responded.  
  
"Yeah, piece of cake," added Malucci who was sweating like a pig.  
  
"Schizophrenia?"  
  
"I think so, Gabriel. But Psych is the one to determine that," Weaver answered. "I'm gonna go now to follow Mr. Connell to Psych. Gabriel I can understand that you're already off, but can you take care of Mrs. Connell and her daughter just this once?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Chief, I could do it."  
  
"No, Malucci, go back to your patient. Pablo needs you," Weaver left after her orders were given.  
  
"Dyke."  
  
"What?" Gabriel asked, quite shocked.  
  
"Weaver's a lesbian. That Legaspi's her, you know."  
  
"Oh, so... what's wrong with that? Isn't it not our business anymore."  
  
"Whatever you say, but if you want to survive here, you will need to give a little more spice to our daily news once in a while."  
  
"OK. Dr. Dave, I have to ..." Gabriel pointed to the direction of the mother and daughter at the side of the corridor.  
  
"Go," Malucci agrees.  
  
Gabriel went back to Shayla and her mother. Shayla was crying.  
  
"Both of you okay?" he asked, almost apologetically.  
  
"We're going to be fine," the mother responded. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." To Shayla: "Hey, don't cry, everything's gonna be okay."  
  
"He was nice before. But now... maybe he doesn't love us anymore."  
  
"Oh honey," Mrs. Connell wipes the tears off her daughter's cheeks.  
  
"Of course he does. Your Dad was just tired. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. But it'll be okay. I promise."  
  
Gabriel's words were comforting. Shayla turned to her mother:  
  
"Mom, do you know how old am I?"  
  
Mrs. Connell pretended not to know. "How?"  
  
"Four." Shayla sticks up her fingers once more, this time she got it right. There were four fingers wiggling right in front of her mother's face.  
  
"Wow! You got it right, honey! I'm so proud of you!" her mother kissed her.  
  
"Gabriel taught me earlier. He gave me a piggy-back ride just like what Daddy used to do."  
  
Mrs. Connell turned to Gabriel: "Thank you."  
  
"As I've said, no problem."  
  
"We better go up. Shayla, say goodbye to..."  
  
He filled in, "Gabriel Knight."  
  
"Say goodbye to Dr. Knight, Shayla."  
  
"Buh-bye Dr. Knight."  
  
"I'm not a doctor yet."  
  
"Sure you are!" Shayla insisted.  
  
Gabriel smiled. He picked out something from his pocket. He was about to give it to Shayla but he looked at Mrs. Connell first for approval, she nodded.  
  
"Here." He handed her a candy.  
  
"Wow. Kiwi strawberry!"  
  
"It's my last piece, so enjoy it. Bye, Shayla, Mrs. Connell."  
  
The two just looked at him with appreciation in their eyes. They went ahead and vanished in Gabriel's eyes as soon as they turned left away from the corridor.  
  
"This wraps me up."  
  
------------------------ End of Chapter III --------------------  
  
Don't forget to read the next chapter where Gabriel finally has a conversation with Dr. Carter.  
  
Any medical procedure, findings, or suggestions with drug intake are not to be followed. They may be correct, but I'm not your doctor. If any of the symptoms apply to you, you guys are intelligent enough to know that you should be going into a hospital and not reading some medical advice off a fanfic website. Peace and good health to all! 


	4. Of Flashing Lights and Silent Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything that has got to do with ER, but this story and new character. Please don't sue me; I'm just doing this in memory of Lucy Knight.  
  
This fanfic is an "AU" or Alternate Universe.  
  
  
  
A KNIGHT'S LEGACY  
  
Chapter IV:  
  
Above Everything Else  
  
by  
  
Tiffany  
  
Of Flashing Lights and Silent Dreams  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock in the evening. The sun has set but for some of the members of County, it just means work, work and some more work. Though a selected few were lucky enough to go home and relax, but for Gabriel, maybe home is not the best place to be. At least not yet.  
  
He looked at the scenery below him--around him. *God,* he thought to himself. *The world's really different when you see them from above... right, Lucy?* Gabriel was indeed above. He was smoking a cigarette when suddenly another person barged in his loneliness at County's rooftop.  
  
"I'm sorry," said a familiar voice. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm going to go now."  
  
Gabriel turned to the direction from where the voice came from. He paused for a while, he wasn't really surprised at who he saw, though he didn't expect him either.  
  
"Care for a light?" Gabriel offered Carter some cigarette.  
  
"Sure," Carter went to get a stick. "Thanks."  
  
Gabriel handed him a lighter. It was silver, looking a little expensive and at its sides an engraving, "To my brother, may you never use this again."  
  
Carter continued: "Nice lighter. A gift... from Lucy, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah. Christmas 1996. Damn, she kept on telling me that smoking will kill me... but guess what?" he took a puff. "I am still here." Gabriel finished his sentence blowing off a smoke.  
  
"I'm sorry. She was a good student." Carter looked down. It was getting obvious that Gabriel's pain from what happened two years ago hasn't subsided. Carter prayed that somehow a miracle would happen--for it was common for him to see enough miracles granted his profession--a miracle that would enable him to say the right things and somehow ease the young man's pain.  
  
"Sorry... right! Sorry... sorry... sorry..." Gabriel repeated the words slowly, as if he was evaluating them. "Why does it feel that 'sorry' means nothing right now?"  
  
Carter didn't know what to say. Gabriel continued:  
  
"I just graduated from college. I took Chemical Engineering, you know?" he glanced at Carter who was trying to flick some ashes forming at the tip of the cigarette away.  
  
"Chem. Toughie. I'm impressed." Carter, unsure how his answer would affect things, struggled to utter.  
  
"Yeah, it was. The time I graduated, I told myself: 'Here. I'm finished. Bye books, bye jackass university professors. Welcome life of endless bachelorship!' but I was wrong. Just as I was wrong about many things."  
  
"What made you decide to go to med school?"  
  
"Lucy was third year then. By that time, I just graduated and was living in London. Our parents divorced when I was 14. I lived with my Dad in London since then, up until he died when I was in my senior year of college. My mom Barbara-—whom I believe you've met-—wanted me to go home, but I refused. I told her I'm gonna try my luck in European streets for a while."  
  
Gabriel put out his cigarette and lit another one. Then he proceeded:  
  
"Alright, so there was I, fresh graduate, out of a job and lying lazily in our house. Lucy called me. It was her first day as a clerk in County. She was so excited, I could tell that by her voice that she was exhausted, nevertheless she kept on talking. Somewhere between that two hours of long- distance phone call, something odd...struck me. Lucy told me something about trying to make each day count, she told me no matter how insignificant you might think you are, one single act of kindness makes the difference."  
  
"And what better way to do that?" Carter looked at Gabriel who was staring blankly into space, like a little boy, wishing for stars to fall.  
  
"Well, the next thing I knew, I was flying to Chicago and getting ready to take my MCATs"  
  
A long silence blanketed the men.  
  
"It was unfair Dr. Carter."  
  
Carter, for unknown reasons, was shaken by this remark.  
  
"Unfair?"  
  
"Yes. Lucy was just trying to help Paul. She wanted to make a difference. She was just doing her freaking job as we are doing ours right now. Wailing through puke and shit all day trying to keep hearts beating and kids from crying and parents from worrying. It's bullshit! We take care of other people and we barely take care of ourselves!"  
  
"That's what our jobs demand, Gabriel."  
  
"It's not that. Lucy was just trying to help," he looks Carter in the eyes. "She was trying to ease Paul's pain. She cared for him, why else would she be there? She was so concerned... but you... I don't know... you're here. My sister's not. My best friend is not. I'd be happy when I am able to help people, but then I would remember her, and everything gets mixed up."  
  
Carter was already looking down. All the pain that he thought has long been gone were actually still there. Digging up a hole clumsily plastered in his heart by the drugs he once took.  
  
"Gabriel, I.." a tear fell down Carter's cheek.  
  
Gabriel cuts him short, "No, don't get me wrong. I'm not blaming you. Neither am I blaming that crazed lunatic. I am blaming Lucy's passion. It's what that killed her. I am blaming her heart, for being able to give so much love." Gabriel also let down a tear, which he immediately wiped with his free hand.  
  
Carter finally managed to speak, "But still, you're here. And everyone can see the passion Lucy had in your eyes."  
  
"Passion? I don't know. Maybe I'm only doing what my job demands." Gabriel's enthusiastic blue eyes turned into something different. They became dark, full of anger, of pain. His hands were trembling uncontrollably and his face flushed like something inside him was about to explode.  
  
"I still believe it's passion. Gabriel, I wasn't much of a friend to Lucy, but something tells me that there's a reason why you are here, and I'm willing to make up for it." Carter insisted.  
  
Gabriel gathered himself, he tried hard to find some light from all the darkness that blanketed him. "Dr. Carter, you just don't get it do you? There is no easy way out. Not because bad things happened to you and your med student two years ago gives you license to make 'better' whatever is left for your convenience. I'm not a doormat. I'm not like your drugs that you used as an scapegoat from what is killing you deep inside. And you know what? As much appealing to me your offer may be, I would have to decline."  
  
Carter was dumbstruck, yet he wasn't angry, not a little. He was ashamed- —of himself. All of it, all of what Gabriel told him was true. The only reason why he wanted them to be friends was for him to lessen his guilt. He did take drugs not because of his backaches but because he wanted to get away. The truth has finally caught up with him.  
  
Gabriel walked away, he was about to leave and head home.  
  
His voice was firm. "Good-night, Dr. Carter."  
  
------------------------ End of Chapter IV ---------------------  
  
So, what do you think? Please review. I'm trying to do my fanfic as "ER- ish" as possible.  
  
And... I would also like to tell you that this isn't the last part of the story of Lucy's little brother, Gabriel. I will come up with more fanfics—especially if you want me to. Thanks for the time you took reading. Ciao!  
  
[pic] 


End file.
